This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Some devices incorporate organic light-emitting diode displays. Organic light-emitting diode displays use thin-film circuitry to produce images. In bright ambient lighting conditions, organic light-emitting diodes can be prone to glare as ambient light is reflected from metal lines in the thin-film circuitry. Ambient light reflections can be suppressed by covering an organic light-emitting diode display with a circular polarizer. The presence of the circular polarizer helps minimized unwanted ambient light reflections, but reduces display brightness. The output level of a display with a circular polarizer can be maintained at desired levels by increasing drive currents in the thin-film circuitry, but this increases power consumption and reduces battery life.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays.